


Lost

by ConscientiousMonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Murder, Detectives, Gen, Horror, Mansion Fic, Mass Murder, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConscientiousMonster/pseuds/ConscientiousMonster
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi invites his good friends to celebrate the 5th birthday of his daughter. But something goes wrong and a chain or murders follows.Who is the murderer?This is based on a dream. That's why some of the characters are here, although they never met or even lived at the same time in canon. They only partly possess the powers they had in canon.Your goal is to guess who the murderer is, as the story goes.





	1. Chapter 1

 "Anakin!"

"I'm sorry, honey! We won't be late, don't worry." Anakin kneeled down to pick the plastic flowers he just dropped. They were meant to be a present for the daughter of his old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, "He warned us that his daughter is allergic to many flowers. This will be thoughtful gift, don't you think so, Padme?"

"They will turn into apology present for being late. Oh, Ani." She stayed in place, while Anakin collected the flowers. Despite her warning, they did arrive late.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was no less happy to see his old friend and his beautiful wife, "Come in, the guests are waiting. I'm so glad you could make it." While Anakin stopped to explain the thought of his present to his good friend, Padme walked to meet the other guests. Almost immediately, much to her surprise she was greeted by Maul, of all people. He took her hand and bowed down to kiss it, like a gentleman.

"So surprised to see you here, Maul. I thought you and Obi-Wan were long time rivals?" "Times are changing, lady Amidala. We've put aside our rivalry for this wonderful event."

"You find it so?"

"Indeed. Despite my hatred, I can admit when I see a good father. And Kenobi is one like that. His daughter is turning five today, and she looks like a little angel. And behaves so well too, Kenobi is certainly doing a good job for a single father."

"I always assumed his workers helped him raise her." 

The workers Padme reffered to, bodyguard Cody and the cook Ahsoka sat away from the ballroom, where all the guests met each other, as always watching rich life from a distance. "Here comes, here comes, Amidala about to meet Jarrus family. Oh look, they even brought in their adopted kid."

"Ahsoka, I'm not sure you're supposed to be so open about it."

"It's alright Cody, the kid knows the truth. You know, he always seems so distant from them. I would not be surprised if he grew to be some kind of rascal or a rebel. That's what children without enough love and attention grow to be."

"Hey, he might still meet someone to love in a different way. How old is he again, seventeen?"

"Eighteen and half, actually. He was here last year and-"

"Wait, quiet, quiet, Kanan is about to approach Maul. Those two always look like they're ready to murder each other."

Kanan was not glad to see Maul, to be completely honest. But they agreed to put aside all rivalries beforehand. Maul was half way to opening his mouth and say a greeting, salted with hatred at Kanan, when his golden eyes saw clear sky in another pair of shy eyes.

"Ezra, this is Padme Amidala and Maul... Talzin, I assume? I never quite learned your last name."

"Kanan, Hera, is this Ezra that you've told me about so much?" Wondered Padme, seeing the boy for the first time as well.

"Indeed, that's our little boy." Hera replied happily, although a tint of sadness didn't go by unnoticed.

"I'm Ezra and I'm... sorry." The boy left as soon as he made eye contact with the two new people.

"You'll have to excuse him, he gets shy a lot." Kanan joked. "So, Maul, what cat got your toungue?" Maul did not reply a word, instead he followed where Ezra headed, leaving Padme to exchange latest news with Kanan and Hera.

He didn't notice when he passed by lady Satine, who was having a calm chat with Mother Talzin.

"But are you really a witch?"

"For the last time, child, I'm a psychic, I get everything from my cards. But I don't brew potions, and neither cast spells." Satine was barely listening, all her attention was focused on the father of the birthday girl. How Kenobi held his daughter up to help her greet Anakin. How the other man reached plastic flowers for her. How the girl giggled and told her daddy she liked the man.

"Insufferable." Spitted Satine.

"It is indeed insufferable when people mistake me for some sort of a witch. Sometimes I even get a feeling they're switching one letter in that word."

  

The evening ensued as normal one.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Maul caught up with Ezra on the balcony. The boy was wiping his face with the sleeve of his blue shirt.

"May I help you?"

"No! I didn't want to be here, not with them!" The boy let out at once. It was clear he had a lot pent up. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just... not in the best state of mind. I always end up doing things I regret later, when I am like that."

"I understand, it's okay. You shouldn't be apologising for your emotions, they are valid. I would only like to... offer help, if that is possible?" Ezra turned back to look in the beautiful gardens, surrounding the house.

"Why should I trust you? ...Sorry, I'm just not used to people wanting to help me, without wanting to... use me." He sighed, "You see, Kanan... He's not completely a bad person, but he... he acts out on emotions a lot.

"I expected you would refer to him as 'dad' for some reason." Maul took cautious step closer.

"I know I'm adopted. He means nothing to me. In fact," the boy took sudden turn to face the figure dressed in dark clothes, "I am glad I'm not related to him! That would be disgusting."

"What about Hera?"

The kid looked down at once, "She... no, you won't understand, or believe me anyways."

"I want to try to understand you." Maul reached a hand, and after moments of hesitation, Ezra placed his own atop Maul's, letting the older man hold his hand.

"He's manipulating her. She always thinks of him and doing anything for him. And worst part is, she won't admit it. Hell, she'd take his sins upon herself if she could! It's just unfair, she's a good lady, she deserves better!"

The boy's voice started to stutter, so Maul held out his arms. Ezra accepted the comforting embrace. At this point he needed anything, any sort of support.

"I feel like sometimes no one understands or notices me at all! I see all the pain and everyone else stays blind! If only I could somehow make them notice..."

Maul kept his hand on the boy's head, petting him lightly, "You want to change the world."

"I want to change my life!"

"So do I..." the man replied under his breath, "Ezra, I have an idea..."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"I'm telling you, that witch was onto us." Anakin shared his worries with Padme, "She was staring at everyone weirdly all the evening."

"And I'm telling you she prefers not to be called a witch. She just... does some card tricks. There's nothing weird about her."

"Ehh, I better stay away from her while we're here. I don't know, but I feel like she's up to no good."

"Are we up to anything righteous tonight, Ani?" Padme joked lovingly.

"Hmm, well I'm hungry..."

"Well I guess we could-"

"I meant actually hungry." Anakin laughed. Padme frowned but for merely a second, since next moment Anakin was next to her, where she sat next to window, hugging her.

"I'll go and get something for us, and then we'll have a long and fun night, won't we, dear?" he placed a kiss atop her forehead.

Padme frowned once more, "Anakin, about fun night... Do you know what I always wanted us to have?"

"Hmm... enough patience for you to handle me?" Her husband joked.

"I thought may be... we've been together for so long, may be it's time to think about children?"

"I do think about children," Anakin replied, "I think Obi-Wan's got a precious little girl."

"Wouldn't you want us to have one?"

It was Anakin's turn to lose his smile for a bit, "Honey, I know how important this is for you. I'm just... not quite sure we're- I mean I'm not sure I'm ready."

Padme smiled lightly, "It's okay, dear. We love each other, we'll figure it out. ... And may be tomorrow we could go out and see the gardens. They look so charming from here."

"We definitely will, my love."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Fuck them all."

"Watch the language, Kanan."

"It's not like the brat is even here, Hera. He could have ran away to rob the bank for all we know!"

"For the last time, Kanan, Ezra is not like that! He's a nice kid, we should just pay him more attention. All he needs is some love and-"

"A good date with my belt is what he needs."

"Kanan, no!"

"Whatever. Why do you even pretend to love him? He's not our kid to begin with."

"But he is a kid. He was so little and helpless when we adopted him. Why won't you love him?"

Kanan stomped around in irritation, "I hate him, in kind I have not made that clear in past years. I always wanted my own child. A part of me, not some-"

"Well who's fault is this?!" Hera actually stood up from where she was sitting on the bed, to face her fertile husband, "Who's fault is it, that we can't have children, Kanan?"

The man stared at her in awe, his look went from angry to terrifed, and then numb of emotions. He was staring ahead of himself like a blind man.

The sudden change made Hera draw back, "Look, I'm sorry. You're right, I should not be putting it this way, I'm sorry."

She approached him and tried to take his hands in her own, "Anything I could do to make you feel better, honey?"

But Kanan only slapped her hands away, "I'd be happier if I was not reminded of my disability all the time. But hey! It's impossible, isn't it?" The mocking smile on his face was terrifying, "I can't just with for all the children in the world to die!"

"Kanan, don't even say that!"

"But have you seen the way Kenobi held his daughter up, and she was clinging onto him? When I would even try to approach Ezra, he'd always flinch away. He's not even here now!" Hera sighed and sat back down on the bed, realizing their talk is about to start all over.

"That little girl can go to hell for all I care." Kanan concluded.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"She could have been our daughter."

"But she isn't. And you are not to blame for that, Satine."

"Oh who? Me? Blaming myself? Less likely than you think!" Satine turned her back at Obi-Wan and crossed her arms, "I never wanted to start family with you anyways. You never seemed like you would be a good influence, or a wealthy man at that."

"And yet here I am. Satine, I used to love you, I really did. But it's in the past now."

Satine hit the wall she was standing next to, "You hate me so much now, that you'd rather your daughter grows up without a mother, than with me in that role?"

"I'd rather my daughter grows up with truth, not surrounded by lies. And the truth is I don't love you, and I wouldn't pretend to love you to make her happy. I want to be a honest father."

"You can stick that truth up your-" she coughed, "Poor child, I don't even like her that much, but I pity her if she's to live her life with you. Your company... Someday I think I'd rather be dead than dealing with you." With that spit, Satine angrily stomped out of Kenobi's room, letting the door hit hard as she swang it back.

Obi-Wan stayed in his room.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Mother Talzin walked around the house with the candle in her hand, searching, sensing. Dark, dark energy was within the house that day. The picture on the wall. The candles. Something bad was coming, she could sense it. The window, the gardens. Someone was soon to become a source of many bad dooms. The extinguished candles. The axe on the wall. She heard a thud. A sound of little legs running. The evil was within the house.

And she had to get rid of it at any cost.


	2. Chapter 2

"You really think they won't suspect?" Ezra wondered, following Maul to the main room.

"Not if we play it right." Maul reminded quieter, but his words forwards stuttered. They walked into the room where all guests gathered, everyone looked worse than others.

"Did anyone get murdered?" Maul asked, and Ezra hit his elbow with his own, lightly.

"Obi-Wan's daughter." Satine whispered.

"What about his daughter?" Ezra doesn't catch on.

"She's been damn murdered!" Kanan drops the harsh reality onto Ezra's shoulders.

Ezra stares back with wide eyes, then seems to be loosing balance. Maul catches him, and Ezra turns to hug him, burying his face into soft, blue fabric. "This-this- no it can't be, this is a c-cruel joke, no, no..." He keeps whispering.

"Deep breaths, Ezra." Maul tries to calm him down. "You didn't have to be so straight forward with him."

"I'll be as straight as I damn wish to." Kanan spitted back in irritation. "Now you two... Where have you-"

"Leave them be," Satine interrupts, "We all know the witch did it."

"The witch..." Anakin echoes her.

For the first time Padme raises her head, her tears still wet, from where she was clinging and hiding her face on Anakin's shoulder, "She's not a w-witch, please leave her be!"

"Why would you be protecting her?" Satine jumps on her now.

From where he is tightly clinging to Maul, Ezra wipes his tears with a dark sleeve, and takes a better glance at everyone in the room. It's only now that he notices their host, Obi-Wan Kenobi, with his servants Cody and Ahsoka around. He seemed darker than a thunderstorm cloud.

"Anyone in the house could have done this, not just the witch." States Kanan.

"That statement puts you on the same list as all of us." Padme talks throught tears, but soon gives up, and returns to crying into Anakin's shoulder, "S-she was such a little angle..."

"I know." Replies Anakin, seemingly in shock state. "Calm down, love. C-calm down." He doesn't seem to be calm himself.

"The Darkness has been unleashed." Sighs Talzin, "I warned you. Now we're all doomed."

Maul finds power to correct her, "We're not doomed, we're just stuck in a house with-"

"A MURDERER!" Cody screams from where he is, next to Kenobi. "A murderer who took an axe in the middle of the night, and- and- that little girl! Have you seen her?! Her little head... like a- like someone was cutting a w-watermelon... How could someone even..."

"Please, Cody, stay calm. Obi-Wan needs us the most right now." Ahsoka reminds him.

But Obi-Wan only stays silent.

"We simply have to find out who's the murderer. No one should leave or enter the house." Points Maul.

"Sounds eerily like something a murderer would say." Kanan crosses his hands together and squints.

"How do know it's not you, Jarrus?" Maul holds Ezra tighter to himself, as he speaks, "It's a fact that you're capable of... hurting." Ezra closes his eyes at that, "Wouldn't be surprised to find out it's you."

"It's n-not him!" Hera stands up, "We spent the w-whole night together, I'm- I'm telling you, he simply wouldn't find time to... to..." Her words stutter, and her face blushes up.

"Hey, don't tie us together," Kanan turns at her. "I know I went to sleep, but you..."

"What the fuck are you saying, Jarrus?" Maul whispers, after taking another look at Hera.

"I'm saying what I know. I can stand up for myself, now what Hera has been up to whole night, that I can't stand up for. You could have exited the room after I fell asleep."

Hera stares back in awe.

"Satine had reasons." Anakin whispers, but in the silence that formed up, everyone catches that.

Satine looks at everyone with disgust, looks at Obi-Wan one more time, then speaks up, "Yes, I had reasons to dislike the kid! But I would never hurt it!"

 

"She was a girl."

Everyone turns to look at Obi-Wan, who finally spoke up, "My kid is... my kid was 'she', not 'it'. ... Please, may I ask everyone to... go to their rooms and be quiet?"

Kenobi raises his head for the first time, to look at everyone in the room. His look pierces through everyone's souls.

 

As everyone is leaving to their rooms, Ahsoka turns to whisper to Cody, "Follow me. ... There is something I know."

 

Everyone leaves to their rooms.

 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

 

 

"So horrible, I can't believe it. I can't believe someone in this house could even... oh dear, it means we were in the same room as the murderer!"

"So horrible... an innocent blood was spilled..." Anakin was staring at the wall before him. "A lawless crime, an unforgivable sin, a violent murder..."

"And they say it was done with the axe- oh goodness, is that true? Have you seen the crime scene? They told me she was found in the dinning room."

"I've seen it..." Anakin's voice was cold, "I heard Cody scream. Me, Talzin, and Hera all came running there to see why would he. We saw the girl. Then Obi-Wan ran in and asked what happened, and if we've seen his daughter."

"Oh lord... And her little head, was it really...?"

"Split open."

Padme covered her face and cried more. Anakin snapped out of his staring at the wall, and moved to hug her.

What could he possibly say to make her feel better? The words just didn't seem to cooperate with him, so he kept holding her instead.

She seemed so scared and defensless, and he just wished he knew how to make her feel safe.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"But did you, Kanan?"

"I refuse to answer," Kanan crossed his arms, "I don't get, how can you be so dumb to even ask me something like that, Hera?"

"Kanan, dear, I won't freak out or give you out. I just want you to be honest."

"Are you fucking insane?" Kanan screamed at her, "I'm not a murderer!"

"I just want you to know I'm on your side, whichever it is."

"My side is innocent! Innocent! Stop acting like I'm the murderer! We both know we spent whole night here, together."

Hera looked away.

"Now where that damn kid spent whole night is unknown. Oh wait, actually," Kanan grimaced, "It's pretty damn obvious."

"Let him be, Kanan." Hera raised her eyes once again, her tone got more serious. "He could not hurt a fly."

"May be not alone..."

"Stop. He's innocent."

"Well, certainly not innocent anymore."

Hera stood up, "Let him be."

"Fine, fine, I don't care. But someone in this house has got to play the murderer."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"They know, they know, they suspect us..." Ezra was stuttering, but Maul put a hand on his shoulder, "They'll stop us!"

"No one will stop us, love. No one suspects us, they all thought you've had a realistic panic attack."

"Well duh, it was one!"

Maul moved to hug him, "It will be okay. We'll fulfil our plan. And no one will stop us."

"I still feel so bad for the little girl..."

Maul looked outside, where the gardens were.

"Come on, some fresh air will help you."

"I guess you're right. Let's go to the balcony again, could we?"

 

~ ~ ~

 

"They suspect me. It can't be, I don't understand." Satine paced around, as Talzin sat at the table, putting down her tarot cards. "I always wanted to be a mother, how could they even think that I would ever... hurt a child, let alone kill it?"

"You should have been more careful with your... words..." Talzin would stop once in a while, to read into her cards, "Flowers can hear..."

"Do you ever say anything that makes sense? Ugh, no wonder you are the second suspect."

Talzin placed a dark heart card atop the one with the flowers.

Satine paced around some more, than sat at the table with the so-called witch.

"I don't have anything better to do... could you read my Fate with your cards?"

Talzin silently collected up her cards. The one with the axe fell down, but she picked it up and mixed them all.

She started putting cards out for Satine, "Path of anger... mistake... you will pay for the sins."

Satine jumped up from the table, "I have no sins..." she murmured, as she headed to leave the room, "Waste of time. I'd rather take a walk in the gardens."

 

Minutes after she left, Talzin finally raised her head from the cards, "Your sins?"

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

Ahsoka and Cody were taking a calm walk in the gardens, by the house.

"Poor Obi-Wan," noted Ahsoka, "He didn't even let us stay with him to support him."

"He really is in grief for his daughter." Cody glanced around, as they passed beneath the balcony, "So what do you know about it?"

"I was out at night, and I've heard... I've heard things, but that's about it."

"Wait, why are you telling me about it?" Cody suddenly jumped up, "You can't know if I'm not a murderer for sure, unless... you know exactly who it is! Are you the murderer?!"

"Cody, now, how could you even think that? I helped raise our little girl since she was an infant! I loved her with all my heart..." She started to sob, "I always thought she thought of me like a mother... figure..."

"You're right, right, I'm so sorry. 'Soka, I guess I still can't believe it happened... I only want justice now. I want to find out who did it, so I can strangle them myself. ... So, what did you hear?"

"It was dark. I've heard light, slow steps. Then wind blew. There was long pause. Light steps passed. I've heard little steps. Then a thud. Little steps run away. There was another pause, then heavier steps came down that corridor. Something was moved. Little steps returned..."

"And? What was next, Ahsoka?" Cody looked around, in kind she has noticed anything he didn't in the windows, or within the flowers.

"Then..." She seemed to get nervous, "I'm not... exactly sure. There was a sound... an awful, a bad, bad sound. Something fell on the floor. Then after a pause, big steps walked away. There were no more little steps." She went silent.

"That does not answer much."

"It was middle of the night and I was scared." Ahsoka wiped her forehead.

"It's okay, every little detail matters. ... We should be going back, Kenobi might be feeling up for social interractions by now. He'll need us."

"Yes, right... I'm sorry, I'm just... I don't feel fine talking about it. I need to walk in the gardens for a little. I'll come in later. See you then, Cody."

"I will go ahead then." Cody patted her shoulder. "Stay strong. He needs us."

"I will..." Ahsoka waited until he left. "Oh, Cody."

 

"Poor little one." She mumbled, as she headed within the gardens.

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

The next morning Ahsoka was found dead.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"In the dinning room, she was... sitting on a chair, facing the window, as if she was alive. Holding some roses. But-but when I approached she just wasn't... wasn't b-breathing..." Cody was having hard time finding the right words.

Everyone in the room was silent, as he spoke.

Padme broke the silence first, exclaming "We're doomed, doomed!"

Talzin only rolled her eyes at that. "I've said that before."

"We're all doomed to fall right into the hands of a murderer!" Padme screamed and covered her face, as more tears ran down her cheeks.

Ezra hanged to Maul once more, and the older man hugged him tight.

"Is this just how you're going to be now?" Kanan's patience with Ezra ran out, "What, are you together with him now?"

"Kanan, I think there are few more important matters at hand, than even Ezra discovering his sexuality," Hera noted. "Like, say... the fact that one of the people in this room is a murderer."

Hera looked at Satine. Padme, who was being held up only by Anakin by now, followed her look.

Satine looked around frantically, "I didn't do it! You know I was in good relationship with her!"

"She never really liked you." Anakin corrected.

"But we were not enemies with her! Wh-why would I even? Why do you all keep looking at me?!"

"Satine spent evening with the flowers." Talzin stood up for her.

Satine thought back to the time she tried to put the guilt on her, and only stared back silently.

"And return there, she shall." Having said that, Talzin exited the room.

"I don't trust the witch." Stated Kanan.

"I don't understand her." Added Satine.

"She's up to no good." Anakin said so quietly, only Padme heard it.

"Satine could not have." Everyone turned their heads, as Obi-Wan finally spoke up.

"You probably shouldn't-" Cody started, but Obi-Wan raised his hand and spoke on, "Satine dislikes me because she could not be with me. But no, I don't imagine that she could ever hurt anyone."

"Is it because Talzin stood up for her? Why are you all protecting her?!" Cody raised his voice, "Anyone could be the murderer in this room, why even protect anyone? We're all in grave danger!" He was breathing rapidly.

Padme approached him, "Cody, please, we're all stressed in here, please try to stay calm."

She held him, waiting for his breathing to calm down.

Kanan motioned for Hera to stand up, "Let's go, someone needs to lead Obi-Wan to his room."

"No." Anakin stood before him. "No you won't."

"You won't murder him, won't murder him! I won't let you!" Cody tried to break free, but Satine helped Padme hold him down, "Cody, you're having a mental breakdown. You're not thinking straight."

"Obi-Wan will be fine. Someone will simply lead him to his room."

Cody gathered what mental power he could, to say in a calmer tone, "I don't trust Kanan."

Kanan exchanged disappointed look with Hera.

"Let's take Kenobi out." Maul said to Ezra.

Anakin took one glance at their clothes, and stayed silent where he were.

The duo hooked Kenobi by the elbows.

"But why should we trust the two?" Cody asked one more time.

"Uhu, we met yesterday and decided to plan a mass murder in one night." Maul said, and to Ezra's worried look he added, "That was sarcasm, if anyone didn't catch up."

Cody wanted to add more, but realised he was not in a state where people would listen to him.

"The murderer shall pay... with blood." Was the last thing he said to them.

Everyone left the room.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Maul and Ezra led Kenobi to his room and layed in his bed.

As they walked out, Ezra noted, "He looks so weak."

"He lost his daughter, and now his dear long time friend. Understandable state."

"Maul, I'm starting to doubt we're doing the right thing..."

Maul took him by the shoulders, "Ezra, no. It's alright. We are doing the right thing, and we will do everything right. All just as planned." He patted the younger one's cheek, "It's time for the next stage. Let's go, you'll feel all better once we're done..."

"I still feel bad for the little girl..." Ezra said, following the older man.

 

Kenobi stayed asleep in his room.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Obi-Wan said she was allergic, and besides that, she always had a weakness for sharp objects. He was scared she would one day harm herself," Anakin rolled a plastic flower in his hand, "So he wanted to keep all the sharp objects out of her reach..."

"Anakin, I'm begging you, we should leave this place!" Padme cried out, once they were back in their room.

"It's... it's not right to leave Obi-Wan alone. He's in trouble, we've got to be here for him."

"I understand, he is your good friend, but-but there are murders happening!"

Anakin paced around, "That's the reason. It's... unsolved."

"Do you agree with Cody?" Padme raised her eyes at him, "Do you really think if the murderer died, it would get any better?"

Anakin stayed silent.

"Wouldn't it just bring more death..." Padme held her hands together.

"Would it make it better?" Anakin raised his head to look at her, "Would it make anyone feel better if someone payed for the sins of this house?"

Padme only sighed.

"Yes." Said the voice behind the door, through the gritted teeth.

Both turned their heads to the door to their room, that creaked, as quick steps hurried away from it. Anakin ran out of his room and after the mysterious listener, but they were quicker. Seems like they knew the house better.

Anakin stopped in the hall. Someone called him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"May I be welcome here?" Talzin asked when she attempted to enter Kanan and Hera's accomodations.

Before Kanan could react, Hera let her in and pointed at a couch in their room. Talzin frowned when Hera held her shoulder to help her sit down.

From where she sat, she started talking, "You two have awful energetics. One has an angelic heart, too pure for this mess, for this doomed place. The other has been radiating so much latent hate, that I have been unable to track down the dark forces."

The couple exchanged silent looks.

"The dark forces... what are they?" Hera wondered.

"They are the doom that won't stop, won't rest. It all was put in motion..." She held a pause, "On accident."

"How can we stop them?" Kanan walked in front of Hera, "Is it someone in the house? What if we kill them?"

Hera felt shivers run down her spine.

"I would really appreciate if you could stop being a walking oven of hatred, and let me work. I roamed the halls the night it all began... I just could not find the source."

"That night... did you see anything unnatural? Have you seen the axe?" Hera spoke carefully.

"It was dark." Talzin replied after a long pause, "And it only gets darker." She stood up.

"Wait, where are you going? I thought you would-"

"Help you?" Talzin stopped at the doorframe, "Hera, your goal..." She bit her toungue.

"What about her goal?" Kanan interrupted loudly.

Talzin looked at him one more time, shook her head sadly, and left.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Cody run through the gardens to find her. The garden entrance, the balcon frame, Kanan and Hera's window, empty room, Satine's window, empty room, Anakin and Padme's window, empty room, empty room, dinning room, Ahsoka's room...

He stopped counting after he caught up to Satine, as she was kneeling down to smell the flowers.

"Bitch!" He screamed at her from far.

Satine rose up to listen to him.

"You did it!" Cody kept talking too loud, "You killed his daughter, you thought she was in your way to him!"

"That's a lie!" She argued, "I gave up on Obi-Wan! I was fine with all this... Cody, I could be a mother myself. I would never-"

"Well I could be a gardener, doesn't mean I would not cut the flowers!"

"That didn't even make sense... you're out of your mind! Somebody! Help! I can't, I can't!"

A window opened.

Satine ran deeper into the gardens in panic.

"Cody, what is going on?" Asked a sad voice of a former father.

"Obi-Wan?" It has been a while since Cody witnessed the house owner even trying to socialize. From behind the man, the servant could have sworn he saw a dark shadow looming.

"Cody, come inside. I... need my friends close now." The man's voice was stuttering.

He hesitated, looking back at the gardens.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The next morning Satine was found hanged in the gardens, on her own dress's strings.


	4. Chapter 4

 "I'm not coming out." Obi-Wan burried his face deeper into the pillows of his bed, "Leave me be."

Cody closed the door to his room with a shaky hand, and returned to the main room, where everyone was throwing a fit.

"It's all you! I knew it was you!" Kanan screamed at Maul.

"You have no proofs." Replies the zabrak.

"How else do you explain that you've had to borrow Obi-Wan's clothes this morning? Because you've stained the last ones with blood!"

Maul exchanged looks with Ezra. "It wasn't blood... The murder of Satine did not even have her blood spilled."

"Oh, and how do you know that? Were you there?"

"Kanan, it's a common sense that hanging someone does not cause blood to-"

"What if she hanged herself?" Hera crashed into the talk. "What if she simply couldn't take it anymore?"

"Couldn't take the weight of all those innocent souls on her shoulders..." Whispered Padme.

"Sounds hard to believe." Anakin argued.

"She payed." Silently whispered Talzin.

"Oh yeah, and what did she pay for?" Kanan was not staying calm, "Oh wait, I think I know!" He turned to Maul and Ezra, "She couldn't take the sight of you two not leaving each other's side for so long. For all we know you could either be murderers or gays! Or murderer gays! Both are horrible!"

"One is choice, other is a choice as well, just less legal." Maul corrected Kanan.

"I'm going to kill you." Kanan said in surprisingly calmer tone, before leaping at Maul. Zarbrak raised his hands to brace for impact.

"Ezra stay back!" He screamed, trying to hold Kanan back, as the man was trying to scratch his eyes out.

Ezra exchanged looks with Hera. Hera nudged Anakin. They both grabbed Kanan by the hands and dragged back from Maul.

Ezra took Maul by the hand to keep him in place as well.

"What's the matter! We're all dying, might as well go down how I always wanted to! With his blood on my hands!" Kanan went on, "I always hated you, always! You took away my friend! Kenobi always cared for you as a rival more, than for me as a friend! And now you've even took away my son!"

Ezra took a deep sigh, then grabbed Maul's hand tighter, "I'm not your son, Kanan. I never was."

Kanan made one more attempt to break free, but with those words, seemed to quiet down. Hera and Anakin kept holding, until he stopped fighting and lowered his head in defeat.

"You will pay for this..." He gritted silently, only for Hera and Anakin to hear.

Once he was calm, the two let him go. Hera took him by the hand to lead out.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Anakin tried to approach Kenobi's room, but Cody stood in his way.

"I need to see him."

"I don't trust you, Anakin. I don't trust anyone anymore." Cody said with a tint of sadness and despair. "I don't think I even trust myself."

Anakin patted him on the shoulder, then turned around to go get Padme and lead her to a safer place. To their room.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Padme was still in the main room, talking with Talzin.

"Could you read my Fate? With your deck of cards or..."

"I don't have to ask cards, you have it all written on your face." Replied Talzin.

"Well, I don't know it."

Talzin reached 6 hidden cards or her. "Pick one"

Padme pulled a Dark Flower.

Others were Seething Rage, Sentinel, Fallen Bird, and Lovebirds.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Mom... may I talk with you? In private... in the gardens." asked Ezra.

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left, and they leave it way more obvious who the suspect should be - that's why this one is shorter than the rest. I appreciate the guesses so far, and want you all to know you are always welcome to write out your theories (what makes you think it's one character or another?) in the comment section.  
> Just make sure not to spoil the context of further chapters :3c


	5. Chapter 5

From where they stood next to the locked gate, Ezra was glancing back the house that has had so many awful deeds done within it.

Maul kept looking up, measuring in his thoughts, "We can climb up and down easily. I'll help you up, and you'll pull me. Ezra?"

"I'm just thinking... the house has been dark and quiet for a long time now."

"Yes, precisely since everyone went to sleep in it."

"No, I mean... quieter than before."

"Someone else probably got killed." Maul turned to bring Ezra closer and start climbing, when he noticed a figure approaching them.

"I knew it." Kanan spitted out, "You two were the murderers! And now you're trying to flee from the crime scene." He raised his hand to show that he had a gun in it, "But I won't let you."

Maul immediately stepped in front of Ezra. "Put the gun down, Kanan. We have not harmed a single soul in that house."

"What's going on in here?" Hera's voice sounded from behind Kanan.

"Those two were the murderers! They're trying to escape now!"

"It's not true." Ezra spoke from behind Maul.

"We never wanted to hurt anyone. All we ever planned was to leave the house, to leave you all behind. To start a new life. All I ever wanted was to protect Ezra, and teach him what it's like - being truly loved." Maul spoke on.

From behind Kanan, Hera caught Ezra's look on herself. He has told her everything last night. Told her he loved her, and that she was always a wonderful mother. Told her he would write to her. Told her he never hurt a fly.

"Ezra..." Hera said quietly, while the two older man argued.

"Mom?" Ezra heard her just fine.

"I love you, son."

"I've had enough, of this," Kanan prepared the gun to shoot.

Hera quickly got in his way and tried to get a hold of the gun.

"Mother!" Ezra tried to rush in, but Maul held him back.

 

The gun shot.

 

Lights went up in the house.

 

Hera slowly slid down, hanging to Kanan with one hand. Kanan stood frozen in place.

Ezra tried to break from the grip one more time, "Mother?.."

"Son, please... run..." Hera coughed out, before collapsing. Kanan descended to hold her up.

"I love you too..." Ezra was in shock state, he barely registered that Maul pushed him to the gates and made him climb them up. He followed. Once they jumped down on the other side, Maul took Ezra by the hand, and they ran away. They were never seen again.

 

The came pure into the house, and left without a single soul on their conscience.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Kanan... I f... forgive you..." Said Hera, before she went very quiet.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Kanan carried Hera back into the house.

"Wait, just wait a little, the w... that Talzin will know what to do. Just wait." He was murmuring.

Talzin met them at the doorstep. She seemed down as can be.

"We need Cody to help us carry her. You can still save her!" Kanan was frantic, he needed Hera.

Talzin place her hand atop Hera's eyes, "Too late." She wasn't week, nor spiritually, nor physically. She helped Kanan carry Hera to one of the rooms where they placed the bodies.

Kanan sat by her. He needed to stay there for now. Talzin warned him of something, then went back, to the main room.

She walked around Cody, who layed on the ground, strangled. She warned Kanan to walk carefully around Cody's body. She went on to roam the halls.

Anakin and Padme were in Obi-Wan's room. Anakin was sitting by the man's bed, while Padme settled asleep on the couch.

Cody was down, and who knew what was that gunshot about. He could not have allowed anyone to come and harm Kenobi, or his wife.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Talzin went to roam the halls. "You won." She whispered, passing by Kenobi's room. "The darkness succeeded. ... And soon I will be a part of it."

Wind blew the candles out as she walked. She could not stop the flower from wilting.


	6. Chapter 6

Padme woke up from the sound of gunshot. She was still where she fell asleep last night, in Obi-Wan's room. There were screams and another gunshot in the main room.

She ran to the main room, and she was not greeted with a pleasant picture.

Talzin was down, leaning against the further wall. Blood was pooling around her.

Kanan was standing up on shaking legs, as Obi-Wan, who was next to him, slowly slid down to the floor and fell silent.

Kanan turned around at Padme. He was shaking, crying even. "It-it's not my f-fault... He wanted to shoot h-himself... I only t-tried to stop him, but h-he, i-it shot... Talzin... And, and, and then..."

He fell down on his knees, right in the puddle of their host's blood.

"I didn't mean to... I was trying to stop him, I swear... I never wanted to kill anyone! I'm not a murderer! I'm not a murderer!"

 

"I know."

 

Anakin said that, from where he was standing in the doorway. Axe in his hand.

"Anakin?" Padme moved to cover her mouth in awe.

Anakin slowly approached Kanan, where said was still on his knees.

"I know. You're not the murderer." He raised the axe, "I am."

 

The axe lowered quick. Kanan joined Hera. He fell on the floor. Anakin didn't bother to pull the axe out of his head anymore. Padme was shaking where she stood. Anakin took a step towards, she moved back. Her husband sat down on his knees.

 

"Why?" She finally asked, not finding any other words, not understanding what was going on anymore.

"I just could not stop." Anakin slowly raised his hands, they were shaking, covered in still warm blood. "That night... I thought I would only go get something to eat in the dinning room, but then... on the way there, I've heard something fall. His daughter wanted to play with the axe. She managed to knock it down, but then ran away, when she realised I was there. I went to pick the axe up. I only wanted to put it back, away from her. To keep her safe..." He fell silent for a long time.

"It slipped from my hands. It fell. Padme, I didn't mean for that to happen. It fell right when the little girl came back. It fell on her. I didn't mean to, Padme! I didn't mean to kill her!"

Padme only lowered her hands, "But... others?"

"I got so lost. ... I only wanted us to leave the place from that moment. And then that witch. I saw her... Padme, I swear, she cursed us! She cursed me! She was onto me, I had to cover all the tracks! I overheard that Ahsoka might have known something, so I had to go and get rid of her. Then I thought if Satine would be the one to pay for the sins, everyone would feel better and my conscience would be free again. But it only made it worse. It only made Obi-Wan more sad. Bitch or not, she was his friend. Then Cody stood in my way to comfort Obi-Wan. I couldn't let that go."

"What about Maul, and Ezra, and Hera?"

"I don't know what happened to those three. And I don't want to know." He got on his hands and knees, and lowered his head, "Padme, I... just want to leave this place. I want to forget it all. I did so many mistakes..."

Padme approached and sat by Anakin, placing her hands on his shoulders in reassuring manner. "Anakin... it's okay. It's all okay."

"It's not, Padme, I-"

"No, no. It's okay. There's no one left. There's no one to blame you. We can leave now, Ani."

At this point Anakin looked at her in utter confusion.

"I... I don't blame you, Anakin. I love you more than anything. ...I'm so tired of all of this, I just want us to leave."

"Indeed." He slowly agreed.

Padme got up and motioned for Anakin to follow.

"Indeed, lead me away from here..." Anakin leaned back, where his old friend Obi-Wan was still lying with the gun in his cooling hand. "I am so lost."

Padme headed for the door. She heard some weird sounds behind. Sound of retrieving. Moveless, empty hand falling back down. Sound of cocking a gun. The gun still had two bullets in.

Padme slowly turned around to face the wilted flower.

"Anakin."

 

Fin


End file.
